Devastação
by Gih Bright
Summary: U.A. Tudo o que eles eram; tudo o que sentiam; e todas as cores que representavam seu mundo. Tudo. Absolutamente tudo poderia ser definido em uma palavra: devastação. OroKabu.


**Resumo: U.A. **Tudo o que eles eram; tudo o que sentiam; e todas as cores que representavam seu mundo: tudo. Absolutamente tudo poderia ser definido em uma palavra: devastação. OroKabu.

**Eu queria escrever algo dark, estava envolvida pela música "demolition lovers" do my chemical romance (e recomendo que vocês a escutem enquanto lêem) e eu precisava de uma apólice de seguro para o caso da Beks não gostasse de Pára-Raio ou eu não conseguisse escrever fluido, como de fato não consegui.**

**A fic vai para Beks, porque ela merece presente duplo sim!**

_Aviso: Esta fic não foi betada._

**Devastação.**

O som do piano ecoava melancolicamente, suas notas leves e pesarosas incapazes de abafar completamente os gemidos e ofegos baixos que vinham do quarto, nem o choramingo da criança trancada. Muitos já deram seu último suspiro, enquanto o sangue manchava o chão e as paredes, fazendo do lugar uma pavorosa pintura surrealista.

A luz da lua reluzia pelos orbes negros e vítreos de muitos dos cadáveres, cartuchos vazios e **balas** por todos os cantos. Um massacre. Qualquer um que pisasse naquele local perderia sua sanidade e qualquer resquício de **lógica**.

Mas os lamentos infantis e principalmente os gemidos soavam suaves por aquele lugar. Os corpos desnudos se tocavam com intimidade, produzindo um calor tão intenso que eles pensavam que o **fogo** estava dentro deles. Uma chama tão intensa que seria eterna enquanto se beijassem, como se suas vidas dependessem do contado porque, de fato, dependiam. Cada segundo era necessitado: o tempo chegava ao fim para eles.

E isso tornava tudo mais intoxicante.

Os olhos âmbar de Orochimaru se focaram na pele alva de Kabuto, antes de seus lábios tocarem a cútis macia da nuca do outro, que gemeu baixinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Seus corpos se necessitavam de uma forma indescritível, muito além da sanidade comum, mas o que era comum não se enquadrava para eles. Eles eram únicos, possuíam um mesmo ideal sangrento; o mesmo corpo e um mesmo desejo de destruir.

Fitaram-se por um tempo, não era um sentimento existente para os normais. Não era amor, nem obsessão. Não era carinho, tão pouco desprezo. Não era mero desejo, nem vontade de cuidar. Era algo só deles. Era único e eterno.

As mãos se entrelaçaram enquanto sorriam um para o outro, sem aviso, Orochimaru possuiu Kabuto de uma só vez, fazendo-o gemer longamente. Seus corpos suados investiam um contra o outro em uma dança frenética, alucinante. O cheiro de suor, poeira e sangue tornava-se embriagante, como a sensação de pertencer ao outro nos movimentos cadenciados.

Curto.

O tempo era muito curto.

E eles queriam aquela **perdição**, com sentidos aguçados e toda a luxúria que aquele ato permitisse, para que a adrenalina do momento embriagasse todos seus sentidos e o que restasse de suas sanidades. Precisava ser daquele jeito. Um sorriso alucinado brotou nos lábios de Orochimaru enquanto investia contra o outro cada vez mais rápido, Kabuto o envolvera com suas pernas, puxando-o mais profundamente. Gemeu quando o comparsa contorceu sua entrada, apertando seu membro na cavidade quente e macia.

As portas do andar de baixo se abriram estrondosamente.

-Oh meu Deus! -algum policial gritou horrorizado.

E logo o silêncio predominou no andar de baixo, só restando o som dos ofegos e do ranger da cama. Estava cansado e eufórico, não conseguia descrever, mas podia visualizar os rostos apavorados dos policiais estáticos no andar de baixo; e era tão bom imaginar que ele reuniu forças para aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos.

Curto. Rápido. Intenso. Rubro. Tudo.

Não havia coesão, só os sentidos.

-Oh meu Deus! -algum policial gritou horrorizado.

Quase lá. Estavam quase lá. Beijaram-se ardentemente para conter os gemidos, devoravam-se naquele beijo e esmagavam-se naquele abraço. Queriam fundir-se enquanto o mundo perecia ao seu redor, como os corpos ensangüentados no andar de baixo. Como eles próprios.

Eles eram efêmeros.

E juntos, com as mãos entrelaçadas, eles mergulharam no abismo onde a realidade deixou de existir. Branco. O orgasmo os invadiu durante uma eternidade.

-Achamos as crianças! -alguém gritou.

-Eles estão bem? Itachi? Sasuke?

Sons indistintos quebravam o nirvana a volta deles. O choro infantil e as exaltações do pai visivelmente aliviado. Sons eram o único empecilho e quase estragava o momento, mas as sensações eram tão fluidas quanto aquele sentimento corrosivo como ácido e ardente como larva vulcânica. Aquilo era vida. Era prazer e luxuria. Era tudo.

-Tem alguém lá em cima! -outro policial gritou.

Tão efêmero e ao mesmo tempo eterno. Era a graça e a poesia dos corpos sangrando; o pavor palpável que marcaria as almas imaculadas e traria a destruição; e tudo se mesclava, inebriava e seduzia. Passos apressados subiam a escada, produzindo um som abafado. Rápido demais. Kabuto sorriu para ele e lhe passou uma trinta e oito.

-Sempre eficiente, Kabuto-kun. -murmurou Orochimaru com um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Até o fim. -respondeu Kabuto com um sorriso prepotente, seus olhos cintilando cinicamente.

-Eles estão no quarto! -gritou um policial. -Atrás deles homens!

Ignorando os passos abafados em direção ao quarto, Orochimaru pegou o **estojo** de balas sobre o criado mudo, depositando uma única bala no revolver. A porta foi aberta com um estrondo. Orochimaru não se dignou a olhar os invasores, mas se acaso o fizesse, veria olhares espantados repletos de nojo e um ódio corrosivo.

Estavam nus, ainda estava dentro de Kabuto, mas quem precisava de pudor? Ele não. Sorriu presunçosamente. Faltava pouco agora e ele podia sentir a fragrância da devastação sobre aqueles policiais, bastou trocar um olhar com Kabuto e soube que o outro pressentia o mesmo. O sorriso perverso do outro era a garantia do sucesso.

-Que mal educados... Invadindo a privacidade alheia... -murmurou despretensiosamente, ainda sem encarar os policiais. Um riso afetado e frio deixando seus lábios.

-Calado! Largue a arma Orochimaru! -gritou um dos policiais com a voz fria e controlada, mas o ódio velado ainda era notável.

Orochimaru virou-se e encarou o policial que liderava os demais. Seus olhos âmbar brilharam quando reconheceu os olhos gélidos e negros, como os cabelos que contrastavam com a pele mortalmente pálida: Uchiha Fugaku. Um sorriso malicioso ensandecido brotou em seus lábios.

-Nunca vão nos parar, Fugaku-kun.

E antes que os policiais tomassem alguma atitude brusca, Orochimaru colou seus lábios aos de Kabuto no mesmo tempo no qual posicionou o revolver atrás de sua cabeça disparando-o logo em seguida. Vermelho e branco explodiram e salpicaram o chão e as paredes.

Não se podia ouvir o som do piano, tudo estava terrivelmente silencioso; nem mesmo o som das respirações podia ser escutado. Um mundo de nada.

Um mundo de olhos arregalados de incredulidade, mesmo que o pavor estampasse seus rostos; de corpos paralisados e mentes próximas de um delírio; um mundo de sangue escorrendo por travesseiros; de olhos vítreos cintilando ao luar; e de miolos espalhados.

Ninguém esperava por aquele desfecho.

Um policial novato vomitou ali mesmo, dois outros policiais precisaram acudi-lo. O Fugaku chamou reforços para a retirada dos corpos, tentava manter-se são após tudo o que presenciara. Só de pensar que aquela dupla sequestrara seus filhos... Sasuke tinha somente seis anos e Itachi mal completara doze! Seus filhos poderiam estar entre os mortos por culpa daqueles dois. Mas não estavam mortos. Não _fisicamente_.

Desceu as escadas e abraçou o filho mais velho, cujo rosto continuava impassível, mesmo após o trauma. Sasuke chorava silenciosamente, não podia ver seus olhos, pois Itachi os tampava. Abraçou-os.

A perícia logo chegou e cercou o lugar. Fugaku foi tomar o depoimento dos únicos sobreviventes, não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse o relato frio e minucioso que Itachi fez, o adolescente tentava manter-se indiferente, mas seus lábios tremiam enquanto que seus olhos adotavam um brilho opaco. Sasuke não falava, apenas choramingava e se escondia atrás do irmão. Deixou os filhos na viatura de polícia e foi avisar seu pessoal que iria para o hospital com os filhos.

Os membros do IML desciam as escadas com dificuldades, traziam consigo os corpos dos assassinos.

-Vamos devagar pessoal. -disse um dos que ajudavam a descer o copo de Orochimaru.

Um policial perto de Fugaku poderia jurar que viu os olhos do Uchiha tornarem-se escarlates (como sangue) ao fitarem o corpo do falecido no chão.

Fugaku se aproximou do corpo de Orochimaru, sentindo uma repulsa desenfreada percorrer suas entranhas, mas seu rosto continuava inabalável, mesmo que seus olhos perfurassem o cadáver. Um sorriso deturpado estampava os lábios de Orochimaru e isso fez com que uma forte ânsia de vômito lhe atingisse.

"_Nunca vão nos parar_".

Fugaku olhou pela janela, de onde dava para ver a viatura com seus dois filhos dentro. Itachi fitava o vazio e seu rosto não era o de um adolescente estudioso, não, parecia o rosto de um adulto amargurado, alguém que já sofrera muito na vida. Sasuke não sorria e não tinha o olhar cândido que lhe era característico; era um olhar profundamente solitário. Era medo o que os filhos tinham.

E ele entendeu aquelas palavras. Orochimaru e Kabuto podiam estar mortos, mas a marca deles sempre viveria.

Aquela memória sempre estaria viva dentro deles, perseguindo-os e devastando-os de um jeito que não houvesse escapatória: Não poderiam esquecer.

Nunca.

**___XXX____**

**Sei que o par é velho e eu nunca (frisem esse nunca) me imaginei escrevendo algo desse par, mas eu também nunca me vi escrevendo Ucest e eu escrevi uma.**

**É a vida né?**

**Enfim, reviews? Estou sem coragem de criar ameaças engraçadas hoje.**


End file.
